witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
XP
Experience points (often abbreviated to XP) are a quantitative measure of character progression throughout the ''Witcher'' video game franchise. In all Witcher games, XP is accumulated by completing quests, objectives, defeating enemies or monsters, or through special actions. These points are applied to a total score which is used to determine when the player will level up. In the course of playing , the player character, Geralt, earns experience points ('XP'). Completing quests and defeating monsters are the primary ways to earn XP, but sometimes simply speaking to the right NPC at the right time (usually to advance a quest) will as well. By accumulating these points, Geralt periodically increases in level. Level 1 requires 1000 XP, and each subsequent level increase requires 1000 more XP than the last. Each time this occurs, Geralt receives a number of additional talents to improve abilities, attributes and skills in the Hero panel (during meditation.) Every ten levels, he also increases in rank, although this has no known effect other than changing his 'title'. Rank progression : Novitiate Witcher: Levels 1 – 9 : Rising Witcher: Levels 10 – 19 : Skilled Witcher: Levels 20 – 29 : Seasoned Witcher: Levels 30 – 39 : Master Witcher: Levels 40 – 49 : Legendary Witcher: Levels 50+ This table contains the cumulative experience required for each level along with the type and number of talents received upon reaching each one: Notes * There are 111 Bronze, 102 Silver and 33 Gold talents to choose from. ** Of these, 11 Bronze are given free of charge due to Geralt's previous training. ** Two more Bronze are obtained as 'story abilities' (also free). ** One extra Silver is obtained by completing the Ripples quest. ** An additional 6 Bronze, 3 Silver and 2 Gold come from mutagenic potions rather than XP. ** Thus, having reached level 50 and consumed all mutagenic potions along the way, Geralt can acquire all Bronze talents, all but 22 of the Silver and all but 8 of the Gold. ** You keep earning XP and levels even after reaching level 50, but you won't get any more talents for them. ** Maximizing Experience Points In The Witcher 2, Geralt can progress through a maximum of 35 experience levels, each of which requires 1000 XP. For each level, Geralt's Vitality increases and he receives one talent point to apply to a skill tree. Before talents can be allocated to Swordsmanship, Alchemy or Magic, 6 points must be spent in the Training tree. In The Witcher 3, Geralt earns ability points each time he levels up. These points are used to obtain upgrades to combat abilities, signs, or other skills. There are 70 levels worth of XP totaling 124,000 XP. From levels 1-10, 1000XP is required to reach the next level. From levels 11-20, 1500XP is required to reach the next level. For levels above 21 to the maximum of 70 (100 in New Game + with ), 2000 XP is required to reach the next level. The table below shows the XP required for highlighted levels. Note that gaining XP points from quests can be a surprise for a newcomer — if Geralt is 6 or more levels higher than recommended quest level, you only gain 1/15 of total XP reward for the quest. It can be disappointing, so try to manage your quests carefully and plan ahead. This rule apply to most of the story quests as well. Still, there are some quests that don't have a level requirements so they will yield a full XP reward at any time. See also * Character development Category:The Witcher character development Category:The Witcher 2 character development ar:خبرة cs:Talenty de:Erfahrungspunkte und Talente es:Puntos de experiencia fr:Tableau d'avancement du Sorceleur it:Punti esperienza hu:Tapasztalati Pontok pl:Punkty doświadczenia Category:The Witcher 3 character development Category:Pages with tables